Super Rio 2099 OC audition
by Nightfly123
Summary: If you want to see your OCs to appear in the Super Rio 2099 universe, then, please add them here.
1. Submitting your OC's to the audition

Hello everyone. Nightfly123 here.

I know that I am breaking some guidelines rules here, but, I can't, as of right now, find any other way to get the other Rio author's attention these days because I have no other way of knowing whether I have their attention or not, unless they leave a review in my stories.

Anyway, I have decided to set up this audition for the OCs that you want to see be put in the Super Rio 2099 series, whether it be mine upcoming series which is currently on hold as I write my current Super Rio series or Jameson the Phoenix Owl's own Super Rio Jameson 2099 series.

Also, there will be two polls, that I am going to put up with the following being:

1\. Which character should the Super Rio 2099 series focus on

2\. Who should write those stories

As for the latter poll, I am looking for authors, who can bring their own ideas to these stories and create their own series with their stories don't have to be connected to mine upcoming series or Jameson the Phoenix Owl's Super Rio series.

So, if you're interested in writing your own Super Rio 2099 story or creating your own Super Rio 2099 series, then, please let me know in by PM as I need a total of five authors in order for the latter poll to be allowed to go ahead.

Thanks as always.

Nightfly123


	2. The poll is up

Hello everyone. Nightfly123 again.

I am here with a quick update and I just want to say that Poll is now up on my profile, so, if you want to cast your vote, then, please do feel free to do so as we will see which character should be the main focus of the next Super Rio 2099 story.

Also, the deadline for the poll is twenty-fifth of September and so, I encourage you to cast your vote before then as it will mean that you only have nine days until the deadline, so, please cast your vote if you want one of these important characters to be the main focus of the next Super Rio 2099 story or series.

I also want to take this time to clear up a few things, if anyone is confused about the whole 2099 thing, you see 2099 is a year set in the future with a famous Spiderman being from that future who goes by the name of Miguel O'Hara/Spiderman 2099, he is the main character of his set of storylines in the comics.

So basically, I am setting this potential new Super Rio series in the year 2099 as we already know the main timeline and I want to give you, the Rio fandom, something new and I thought that by having another Super Rio series being set in the year 2099 would be new as nobody, as far as I know of, has done this before until quite recently.

Also, there is still going to be the main characters from both Rio movies, except, they will be called, for example, something like Blu 2099 as it will help separate them from their main timeline counterparts while allowing the chance to have these characters act differently to the main timeline version of themselves.

For example, Blu 2099 can be more serious and sarcastic, which is starkly different to his main timeline counterpart, who we know is a cheerful and nervous bird, while also allowing these characters to have different lives, different love interests and different personalities, to their main timeline counterparts.

Plus, the Super Rio series doesn't have to be set in just the present or the future as you could set your own Super Rio series in the past which would include the 1930's, 1940's, 1950's and the 1960's.

So, if you do choose to create your own Super Rio series, you can set the series in either the past, present or future as it is your series and you can set the series in any dimension or you can even set your own Super Rio series in an alternative dimension where your OC could do battle with an evil group of his/her worst enemies that are similar to the sinister six from Spiderman.

That's it from me and I will be to update you again, when I have the five author's who want to create their own Super Rio series and I will be looking forward to which author is going to be writing about which character that you choose from the current Poll.


	3. Poll result

Hello everyone. Nightfly123, here again.

I am happy to announce that the result of the poll that I had put up on my profile has resulted in the winning choice, of which character should be the focus of the next Super Rio 2099 story or series, being: Skyler 2099.

Unfortunely only one voter has voted in the poll, so I want to personally thank that voter for taking part in the poll and I hope that you vote again in the next poll, also, speaking of which, I still need five authors on this site to send me a PM, private message, in order to be a part of a poll of which author will write their own Super Rio 2099 story or series.

I'll be waiting for those private messages

From

Nightfly.


	4. The deadline

Hello everyone. Nightfly123, again with another quick update.

I just want to say that the deadline, for sending me a PM or telling me in a review in the review section in order to be a part of the poll that will decide which author on this site will write their own Super Rio story or series, is going to be on the first of October.

If the four remaining candidates don't send them their PMs, or telling me by review, by then, it will result in an automatic victory for the author who is already a part of the poll as the first candidate.

I hope to read your PMs or reviews.

From

Nightfly123.


	5. Time's up

Hello everyone. Nightfly123, here again.

I just want to let you know that the deadline, for sending me PMs or leaving me reviews letting me know you want to be a part of a poll that will decide which author will write their own Super Rio story or series, has come and gone.

Which means, the two authors that have sent me their PMs or left their auditions in reviews are now given permission to write their own Super Rio 2099 story or series, which is something I will be looking forward to.

From

Nightfly


End file.
